1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an upright style built-in dual frequency antenna, and especially to an antenna which is built-in upright in a communication device such as a mobile phone, it can get an ideal signal emitting and receiving performance with its hidden structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is the primary antenna type having a helical coil made from winding of a metal wire, diameter and material of the coil as well as the total length of such a helix antenna can influence the set functions thereof. However, such a helix antenna still is widely adopted and has a quite stable signal emitting and receiving structure. In meeting the requirement of modern communication equipment, such a helix antenna can get various resonance frequencies through different structural designs. For example, Japanese patent No. 1997-320748 has a helical coil provided in an external sleeve, and an adjusting member is extended in the external sleeve, length of the adjusting member determines its resonance frequency. British patent No. 2,206,243 has a linear conductor extended into a helical coil to form a dual frequency antenna. These helical coils are disadvantageous in being exposed and is mounted on the external surface of a communication device (such as a mobile phone).
Thereby, there are various miniaturized and planar microstrip antennas being developed gradually. However, earlier microstrip antennas, such as are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,177 and 3,810,183, generally are made from round or rectangular thin metallic rods, dielectric substance is filled in the space between such an antenna and the grounding member. Such a microstrip antenna generally can only allow narrower width of frequency. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/695,686 provides a polygonal helical microstrip antenna which is improved against the earlier microstrip antennas, the width of frequency thereof can approach that of a normal helix antenna with a constant impedance. But this microstrip antenna is disadvantageous in having quite a large diameter when in low frequency, and does not suit modern portable communication equipment.
Whatever they are, the way that a microstrip antenna is placed in a communication device for signal emitting and receiving has been feasible. However, such a microstrip antenna is formed by printing a metallic microstrip onto an electric circuit board; in the installing mode now used, e.g., when it is installed in a mobile phone, it is laid down. That is, the mobile hone has its internal elements arrayed and positioned in an overlapping mode. Such a structure for assembling renders the microstrip antenna to be subjected to influence of neighboring electronic or metallic elements, thus its signal emitting and receiving function can hardly reach an ideal situation.
The object of the present invention thereby is to provide an upright style built-in dual frequency antenna which is formed by printing a continuous microstrip with a smaller width onto an electric circuit board; both ends of the continuous microstrip with a smaller width are provided with a microstrip with a larger width, in order that the microstrips can get a high or low frequency harmonic oscillation point by coupling and by means of its electrical gross length. One of the microstrips with larger widths on the electric circuit board has one end thereof pierced to form a hole; an elastic metallic connecting member can have one end thereof connected with the pierced end, while the other end thereof can be pressed onto a connecting point on the antenna circuit of the main frame. Thereby, the microstrip antenna can be installed upright in the communication device without impediment of any metallic member, and more ideal signal emitting and receiving capability can be obtained.
The present invention will be apparent in its novelty as well as features after reading the detailed description of the preferred embodiment thereof in reference to the accompanying drawings.